1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to a self-positioning pump that can be attached to a bicycle without the use of an additional device.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M283784 is a device for attaching a pump 4 to a bicycle. The device includes a curved rod 32, an upper hook 33 securely attached to the curved rod 32 and a lower hook 34 movably attached to the curved rod 32. The upper hook 33 is engaged with an upper end of the pump 4 while the lower hook 34 is engaged with a lower end of the pump 4. Thus, the pump 4 is attached to the bicycle. However, the device is part of a carriage. That is, a rider has to buy and install the carriage. Without the carriage, the rider cannot attach the pump 4 to the bicycle, and this is inconvenient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.